The Akatsuki's Maid Valintines special
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: An akatsuki's maid spinoff, VALINTINES DAY IN THE HIDEOUT! lots randomn-ess and Oc-nes. Please enjoy. OcXAkatsuki


Zeelee-Vallen: VALINTINES SPECIAL! This is probaly the same year as the Chrismas special.

Zeelee: We do not own Naruto or anyother refrences we may use. but we do own Vallen.

Vallen: Please enjoy~ And please ignore our many spelling mistakes... xD THERE WILL BE TONS OF OC-NESS! Since the last one was so seriose, i wanted to make this one more fun... WE DUN WANA LOOSE OUR FUNNY TOUCH! Of course we love our drama... So there will still be some :D

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I dun wana make chocolate~" Vallen whined, laying halfy on the sofa. Hidan kicked her off the rest of the way, leaving her laying on the floor glaring at him from behind her mask. She didnt make a move to get up though.

"We demand Chocolate!" Hidan yelled, crossing his arms.

"Go get your own damn chocolate!" Vallen yelled, rolling onto her tummy and sprawlling out.

"WE DEMAND CHOCOLATE!" Hidan yelled, getting a bucket of water from Kakuzu, who was standing next to him, and dumped it on her.

Vallen yelled and sat up uruptly. "GO GET YOUR OWN DAMN CHOCOLATE!" Vallen yelled, lifting the sofa onto her sholders and throwing it at them. Hidan sceamed before running out of the room.

"SHE'S TURNED HULK! SHE'S TURNED HULK!" Hidan yelled running like a mad man. Kakuzu followed him, not bothering to run.

"DAMN RIGHT! RAAAHHH!" Vallen yelled in a manly voice. She slammed her door shut and started giggling to herself. She dragged the sofa back into place and jumped onto her bed.

Now that she knew they wernt going to be bothering her... She pulled out a massive box from under her bed and grinned at it. "Now to get to work."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Vallen-chan isnt getting us chocolate this year?" Deidara yelled, waving his arms around. he wasnt paying atention to who was next to him, and ended up hitting Sasori in the head. Deidara froze, slowly turning his head to see Sasori's dark gaze on his. "HE'S GONA KILL MEEEE!" Deidara ran for his life as Sasori followed him closly holding an axe. How he got an Axe... We will never know.

"DIEEEEE!" He yelled, swining it around crazily with a mad look in his half lidded eyes.

"Well... This is odd." Tobi said, staring at them with his head tilted. "TOBI WANTS TO PLAY TO!" He yelled, pulling out a blowtorch. Deidara and Sasori stoped to stare at him.

Two highpitched scweals could be heard all threw the hideout.

XxXxXXxX

"WE WANT CHOCLATE! WE WANT CHOCOLATE! WE WANT CHOCOLATE!" Hidan and Kakuzu started a protest outside Vallen's door. They had even made signs and everything. They didnt dare enter her room though.

Kakuzu didnt realy want to be doing this, but he was dragged into it by Hidan. He couldent refuse him once he was set on something.

"WE WANT CHOCOLATE! WE WANT CHOCOLATE!"

Thank god almost everybody else was out, so they didnt have to see this emberesing desplay.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen looked up from her projects, growling. They kept on getting louder and louder. She put everyhting in the box and slid in under her bed. Grinning she switched her mask with a hockey mask.

She pulled out a chainsaw and started it. Hidan had quited now. Stomping over to the dooor the threw it opend it held up her chainsaw. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled, fake lightining flashing in the background.

Pein stood there, staring blankly.

The lightning stoped urptly, and Vallen stopped the chainsaw. She lowerd it and moved her mask to the side, she had a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Pein-kun~" She chimed, smiling. Pein's lips twitched, holding back a grin.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Pein asked, his voice lowering into a monotone.

"Playing Jason." Vallen said, tilting her head to the side cutely. Her wide red eye's looked so innocent and cute.

Pein leaned down, so his face was inches from her's. Her red eyed widend in suprise.

"Your going to kiss me?" She said franticly. Pein blushed lightly and pulled away quickly.

"No im not!" He said, his monotone breaking slightly showing his distress.

"Well, I will then~" She sang, standing on her tipi toes and kissing him lightly on the lips. It wasnt an easy task, consitering he was a head and a half taller than her, if not more. He stood there, blushing as she moved the hockey mask back to hide her face.

"Now, if you will please keep the boy's away from my room... I wont need to play Jason." She said closing the door behind her. Pein facepalmed and looked to the side, where Hidan and Kakuzu were peaking around the corner.

"You heard the woman. I wont doubt if she chops you two up, heals you, then does it again." Pein said before walking away. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at eachother.

"Im done for now, you can get choped up if you want." Kakuzu said, walking away. Hidan huffed and sat outside Vallen's door. Not giving up.

"I still want chocolate..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"OM NOM NOM!" Zetsu yelled, chewing on a pillow rabidly.

"What are you doing Zetsu-kun?" Vallen said, her pale mask glinting it the dark in the doorway. Zetsu looked up, a light blush crossing his white side's cheek.

"_Um_... WE WANT CHOCOLATE!" Pepper yelled. A angry mark apreared on the side of Vallen's head.

"NO SOUP FOR YOU!" She yelled, turning on her heal.

"I said CHOCOLATE, not SOUP!" Pepper yelled at her, white side coverd their mouth, trying to keep them from saying anymore.

"I'll bring out the weed killer." Vallen growled, pulling out a bottle.

She sqirted him with it. Zetsu yelled out in agony and started rolling around on the ground. Vallen kept sqirting him with it, staring blankly as she did.

"MURDURER!" Pepper yelled, before Zetsu went limp, his flytrap closing around his head.

Vallen walked into the dark room and crouched down. "It was just water, Zetsu-kun." She said, his flytrap opend, his face astonished.

"_Really_?" He said, staring up at her.

"Yep."

"Opps."

XxXxXxX

"Vallen-chan?" Konan was standing in the doorway. Vallen looked up startled and started stuffing things into the big box.

"NEO!" She yelled, bracing herself ontop the box.

"I alredy seen it all." Konan said, coming into the room and sitting on Vallen's bed. "Can i hide in here for a while?" Vallen stared at her, half her body ontop the box still.

"Why?" Vallen asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Since they think your not giving them chocolate this year... They started hounding me, since im the only other girl." Konan sighed, closing her eye's.

"I see..." Vallen lifted herself off the box and opend it. "You can stay~ It would be nice to have some company." Vallen said, going back to work.

"Thank you, may i help?" Konan said, eyeing her work.

"Nope, I need to do this by myself."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Valintines, one of the few day's that all the Akastuki made it home, for the chocolate Vallen got for them, and to spend time with their beloved.

They all lay around in the living room, looking half dead.

"So Vallen-chan has been in her room all day?" Itachi said from his spot leaning on a wall. Hidan looked up from his spot under the coffee table, his puple eyes hard.

"She tried to play Jason with me and Zuzu-kun!" Hidan yelled, only to get a pillow thrown at his head. Curtosy of Kakuzu.

"Only Vallen-chan can call me Zuzu-kun." He grumbled, grouchly. Hidan rubbed the back of his head.

"What the fuck? That pillow was hard as a block!" Hidan yelled, sliding out from under the table and grabbed the pillow. He shook it out; a book dropped out of it. Kakuzu made a noice and shot himself at the book. Hidan grabbed the book before he could.

"No!" Kakuzu yelled, trying to get the book away from hidan. It was a small ornge book...

"Ichi Ichi Paradise?" Hidan said, turning to the first page while Kisame and Zetsu held back Kakuzu.

Hidan slamed the book shut, grinning. "ZUZU-KUN IS A PERVERT!"

"Zuzu-kun in a pervert?" Vallen said, coming in the door careing a big box. Behind her, Konan followed closely.

"NO IM NOT!" He yelled, snaching the book from hidan and shoving it in his pocket.

"Oh, i know those books... Kakashi-san read them." Vallen said, tilting her head to the side. "He let me borrow one... It's kinda..." Vallen burst out laughing, leaning her head down onto the box. "Zuzu-kun is a pervert!" She said, giggling to herself.

When her giggles died down, she made her way across the room and dropped the box onto the coffie table. Hidan flinched and hit the table with his back, making his yelp.

"Damnit whore basterd bitch!" Vallen glared down at him, along with 9 other sets of eyes in the room. He paled conciterbly before sliding further under the table.

"We can kill him later, for now..." She opend the box. She started tossing smaller, fancily decorated boxes at the boy's. Even konan got one, all except for hidan got one. "Since Hidan had been a bad boy, he doesnt get one untill he does a good thing." Vallen said, fiddling with the box in her hand.

One by one, everybody started opening the boxes, gasping at the contents. Inside was chocolate, gloriose chocolate, along with red cloud shaped glass candy.

Hidan whined and came out from his hiding spot. "I DEMAND CHOCOLATE!" He yelled, pounding his foot on the ground. Vallen moved her mask to the side, her red eyes hard.

Vallen growled. "Is this all you see me as? Someone who cleans up after you, and gives you want you want, when you want it?" Vallen said, going chest to chest with Hidan. Hidan stared at her with wide eyes.

"No, of course not!" He whisperd, his voice softer now. He hadent rellized that it looked that way. He wrapped his arm's around Vallen's waist and nuzzled into her shoulder, despite the many glares directed at him. "I only wanted chocolate to confirm that you still loved me, That's all we all wanted." He mumbled, taking in her sweet sent.

Vallen's tense form relaxed, her anger fading. She pushed away from him, her face blank.

She tossed he box him and turned her back on them.

"I love you all, Happy Valintine's day." She whisperd, leaving the room.

They extanged looks, their eyes lightend. "Maybe we should give her gift's sooner..." They grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Pein knocked on Vallen's door; He heard her yell 'come in'. He figeted with the box in his hands before opening the door. He stalked across the room and threw the box onto her lap, she was sitting cross legged on her bed reading a book. It was brail, of course.

"Eh?" She said, feeling the box.

"It's a box."

"I would never have guessed." Vallen said, grinning and staring at him. He didnt know how she always knew where he was standing, but her red eyes always found him.

"Just open it." He said, looking to the side.

"As you wish, Pein-sama." She said, her grin widning into a smile. She felt for the lid of the box, lifting it up when she found it. She put her hand in the box, feeling something soft. She pulled it out and felt it, it was a teddybear. It's fur was soft, so soft.

"Th-thank you." Vallen said, lifting it up to her face and touching the soft fur to her cheek.

Pein stared at the girl as she rubbed her cheek on the teddy bear. He had it made expecaly for her, it had black fur with red couds, and pure red eyes like her. Even if she couldent see it, it was special.

He reached out his hand and patted her hair. She looked up at him, her red eyes wide. He smiled, knowing there was no one around to see it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips moving against her skin as he spoke. "I love you, we all do... Never forget that."

He pulled back, only for Vallen to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself to meet his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Konan glided into Vallen's roon and hugged the small girl. Holding onto her tightly. Vallen hugged Konan awkwardly as she could from the angle.

Soon as she came in, she left. Vallen sat there for a moment before shugging and going back to her book.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zetsu sunk up threw the floor, poking Vallen's leg. She jumped, sending her book flying and hitting Zetsu in the head. His flytrap shut, sealing the book in with him. "Well, that has a lot of point to it... _To bad we cant read it!"_ Pepper said and Salt giggled.

"S-Sorry, i never expected you..." She said feeling the flytrap.

It opend, making Vallen smile softly.

_"It's okay Vallen-chan~_ We have something for you. _Hold out your hand please."_ Vallen did as asked, she felt him take her wrist.

She felt something cold in her hand. She gripped it, it was a handle... With her other hand she gently touched it. It was sharp, drawing blood from her finger. "Ah..."

She felt Zetsu snatch her hand, she felt something warm and wet lick the blood away. Zetsu licked it up. He kissed her hand lightly, before letting it go.

"Be carefull, it's sharp... _It's a Kunai~_" Zetsu said, grinning.

"Thank you, i'll be carefull with it..." Vallen said, leaning forward and kissing his forhead.

He sunk back into the ground, emberest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"VALLEN-CHAN!" Tobi yelled bursting into her room and tackling her onto her bed. She stared up at him wideyed, before tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, Madara-sama?" Vallen asked, her voice soft. He smirked down at the girl. He smirked at the girl, she was so cute... So innocent, even after all these years.

"Close your eye's." Vallen wished her arms were free to facepalm, but Madara was holding her down.

"Madara-sama... Did you forget i cant see?" Vallen said, giggling lightly. Madara let out a soft gasp, it seam's he did forget.

"Right... It seam's that has escaped my mind." He said, his voice husky. Vallen closed her eyes anyway.

She felt soft hair tickle hair face, hair that wasnt her own. "You have offly long hair Madara-sama.." Vallen said, wiggling her hand free from his grasp and burroing her hand in his silky hair. Madara growled softly, sitting bacck on Vallen and bringing her with him, so he sat on her lap. He gripped her hand and led it to his face. Vallen's breath hitched as she touched the soft skin.

"I want you to see me." His voice was a low pur, sending chills down Vallen's spine. She reached up her other hand and touched his cheek. She started feeling his face, the shape of lips lips, his jaw, his cheekbones. She felt every inch of his face, imagining what he would look like.

Her hands dropped to her side, a smile on her face. "Your beautiful." She whisperd.

"Hn." He pushed her back down onto the pillow and kissed her. "I love you.." He whisperd softly inbetween kisses. He pulled back, letting her catch her breath.

"I love you to, Madara." She whisperd back, her breath ragged.

"I have something for you..." He got off her and pulled her up with him. She gasped when she felt something cold wrap around her neck. "It's a necklace..." Madara said, touching the golden chain.

Vallen reached up and grasped his hand, pulling it her her face to cup her cheek. "Thank you..." She said, kissing the palm of his hand.

"My love burn's for only you, Vallen. No one else can even dream of touching my heart now." With that he kissed her once more before he put on his mask and left the room. Leaving Vallen blushing like crazy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She felt something touch her hair, she blinked and looked up from her book. She smelt Deidara standing beside her, it was him touching her hair. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. He smelt like clay, earth... She loved it. "Yes?" Vallen asked, curiose as to why he was here.

"Im not sure how long it will last... But here." She felt something jump into her lap, making her open her useless eyes quickly.

She touched it, feeling hard clay. She touched it more, feeling it's lean shape.

"A cat?" She asked, feeling a raspy touch comeout and lick her... He even put detail in it there.

"Yup, and dont worry it wont explode... I used normal clay to make her." Deidara said, grinning down at his love. She wore an exression of wonder as she pet it. The cat nuzzled her hand, gently.

"Did you name her?"

"Nope, im leaving it to you."

"Ima name her Tiki.." Vallen said, smiling up at Deidara. Deidara leaned down and kissed her smile, making Vallen blush.

"I love you," He said, his voice soft.

"I love you too, DeiDei." Vallen saidm leanign up to meet his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen smelt wood. Sasori. Vallen got up and shot herself at him, glomping him.

"Whoa..." He stummbled, almost falling backwards as Vallen latched onto him like a koala. "Expecting me?" He asked, wraping his arms around her.

"Yep~ If Deidei came by, Sori-kun would soon follow." She said, holding onto his hard body. He may have been made out of wood... But she still loved him... Although she did miss his original body.

Vallen let go off him and walked over to her bed.

"I have something for you..." Sasori said, moving closer to her. Vallen sighed, so many gifts... She would rather give than recive. But at least it showed they cared. Hounitsly, she liked the fast that they were coming and visiting her more. She loved her alone time with all of them. He came close to her and took off her necklace. She made a noice of protest. "Just one moment.." He slid his handmade charm onto it. It was a cat, a siloet like her curse mark. He put the necklace back on her, grinning.

"Thank you, Sori-kun." She said, getting up and touching her lips to his. It was harder to kiss him, but she still did anyway... It was the tought that count, right? He smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you Val, you hold my heart." He said, leaning down and touching his woden hand to her chest. She placed her hands ontop of his.

"And i will alway's keep it safe."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hidan stood outside her door... He wanted to nock, but was scared to. As far as he knew, Vallen was still mad at him. He sighed and stared at the object in his hand. It was a bracelet, with elaberate designs on it. It was almost like a warror cuff... He had made it himself.

The door opend, making him look up quickly. Vallen stood there, her head tilted to the side cutely.

"Yes Hidan? Im starting to wonder why your standing outside my door..."

He thrust the object into her hands and begain to balk off.

She grabbed his arm though, pulling him back. "Thank you," She leaned up, giving him a fast kiss on his lips. "Sorry i got upset earlyer..."

Hidan turned around, and wraped his arms around her waist.

"..." He leaned down, kissing her hard. His Vallen was just so sweet, so cute...

XxXxXxXxX

Kakuzu stode in the room and picked up Vallen and placed her standing up on her bed so she was his hight. Vallen stared at him confused, and a bit mad that she lost her page AGAIN. He pulled down his mask and kissed her on the cheek with his stitched lips, making her gasp sofly.

"Zuzu-kun? She asked, looking at him with her red eyes.

"For you." He leaned down and tied something on her ancle.

"Tha-thank you." Vallen said, gasping slightly. The reached down and felt his hood. She puched it back and intertrined her hands in his hair. Giggling she crouched down and nuzzled his hair like she would a cat. He kept tying the not, blushing lightly. The anklet was a peice of his stitche's... It was supose to keep her safe when needed.

"What are you doind Vallen-chan?" Kakuzu asked, slightly emberest by their current possision... Let's just say it looked very indecent.

"I hate when you hide from me... From everybody. You know i dont care about looks, becuase i cant see..." She lightly traced the stitches on his arms while leaning down on his head. She heard him sigh before grabbing her hand and pushing her down onto the bed. He got on top of her, stradling her hips.

"But if you could, you wouldent love me like you do anymore..." He said, growling. His kissed up and down her neck hungerly, making the small girl stiffle a giggle. She was ticklish almost everywhere. She played with his shagy hair, twiling it around her finger's.

"You know that's not true. Zuzu, dont find reason's to hate yourself... Your perfect." She said, kissing the top of his head gently.

"Only in your blind eye's."

"Then that is all you need, my love."

"Your touch is the only one i can bear... Everyone else shy's away in desgust."

"Desgust is only an emotion for those who do not understand... Why care what people who dont understand think?" She said, her voice soft. She hated when zuzu got in those moods, when he hated himself. Even if it happend all the time.

"True..."

"Do not trust in the words of other's... We here, of the Akastuki are all like you in some way... We are all part of a whole now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxxX

She stood up on her bed, smelling ocean with a tingle of forest.

"Hello Same-kun~" She sang staring at a spot infront of her.

"Hello Vallen-chan~" He sang back, his voice rumbling.

"Please, please dont tell me you got me a present..." She said, her voice tiring. All her boy's, and one girl, giving her present's were getting tiring, like she said, all she wanted was them.

"Yep~"

"Damn it!" She felt Kisame's laughter rummble her bed. She crossed her arms, glowering.

"Let me see that necklace for a moment.." He took the necklace she got from Madara and placed a charm on it. It was a small round blue stone. It was pure blue, like the ocean. He leaned forward, clipping it back on her.

She smiled softly and touched the small blue sphear. "So pretty... It feel's like ocean." She said, rolling it against the skin of her chest.

"It's a special stone from the ocean..." Kisame said, staring into her halflidded red eye's.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She said, leaning up and kissing his jaw. Even standing on her bed, she wasnt his hight... Jerk tall-ness.

"It's nothing compaired to your eyes... I serched and serched for a jewl to match them... But failed. So i on a stone the same colore as your eyes when we first met." Kisame said, wraping his arms around her and holding her close. He nuzzled into her hair, inhailing her sent.

"Ah... I remember that... Sori-kun said 'blue' eyes, 'blue' hair... Was it pretty, the color?" Vallen asked, cuddling up to his strong sculpted chest.

"Yes, it remended me of the purest water, the clamest ocean... And on you, it was amazing."

"I love you, Kisame."

"I love you too, my Vallen."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen layed on her bed, petting the soft clay of her cat. It puured and meowed like a real animal, it was so cool. There was one more visitor she was expecting, Itachi. All her other boy's visited already.

Vallen's mind was getting fuzzy, she was so tired.

... She faught sleep...

Sleep won.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi snuck into her room, now that she finaly fell asleep. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, whispering "I love you, forever and alway's." He said, before placing a note on her dresser, along with a box.

He slipped out of the room, quiet as a shadow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Vallen opend her eyes, and blinked.

She fell alseep... Waiting for Itachi. She growled and slid her feet off the bed, hitting her dresser. "Ow.." She whimped rubbing the spot she hit. Vallen's eyes widend and she felt the top of the dresser, hearing something different. Her hand touched a peice of paper.

She unfolded the paper and traced her finger's across it. It was done in brail.

"Dear Vallen,

I waited till you were asleep to diliver my present, becasue i knew you would reject it otherwise. Kisame and I have already left on our mission, so you cant return it.

Love, Itachi."

Vallen huffed, she wanted to hear his voice... To feel his touch. But no, he just had to be all secretive.

"At least he put it in brail this time..." Vallen mumbled, fumbling around on her dresser serching for his present. She found a small box, and she gasped. "He didnt..." She growled, opening it and feeling inside the box.

It was her worst fear...

A dimond ring.

Franticly she felt the paper, looking for an explenation. She found a note on the bottom of the page.

"P.s, As much as I wish it was, it isnt an engagement ring. Leader-sama would never alow it. It's mearly a ring I would love to see on your hand." It said.

She breathed a sigh of relief, she almost died for a moment there. She wasnt aloud to get married to one individual of the Akatsuki, not yet anyway...

She slid the ring onto her middle finger, finding it fit perfectly. She smiled down at it, feeling the pattrens in it. In her mind, it looked amazing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee: THAT WAS SO TROBLESOME TO RIGHT!

Vallen: Calm... Calm... *pats her back*

Zeelee: *huff-huff* Okay, so, hope you enjoyed~

Zeelee-Vallen: Please review! They keep me writing! *heart*


End file.
